


Just Be Here Now Against Me

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Shotgunning, Smut, het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael go camping. Tent sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Here Now Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was writing this during my government lecture and my professor kept walking by me. It was extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention that I only ever read boyxboy smut so writing het is weird for me. Sorry anons who had to wait for this. I’ve been super busy these past few days. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade
> 
> -S

"Pass it to me" you say to your best friend Michael, pointing to the joint in between his thumb and index finger. He had a break from his year long tour so what better way to spend it than going camping and getting high in your shared tent, catching up on the things you’ve missed in each other’s lives. Already high from the joint and smoke excess smoke that is being enclosed by your tent, he giggles and pulls you towards him until your knees are touching. "I wanna try something….." he whispers, his face inches from yours. he takes a hit from the remainder of the joint, holding the smoke in while grabbing the back of your neck, pulling you until your lips are touching his. Looking into his eyes, you open your mouth just a bit. He blows the smoke out into your mouth and you inhale it. Lust fills his eyes as he pulls you back in, crashing his lips onto yours. Moaning into his mouth, you climb onto his lap, grinding down on his half hard cock confined in his loose joggers. Gasping, he grabs you by the hips, carefully laying you down on your back on the sleeping bag. Now fully hard, he grinds his clothed cock onto your thigh. You grab the hem of his shirt, tugging at it until he gets the hint and pulls it off. "Yours too" he says, smirking down at you. You take off your shirt and unclasp your bra while he pulls off your joggers and briefs. You reach down, and wrap your hand around his erection. He leans down, resting his head on your neck, gasping and moaning in your ear as you slowly jerk him off. He runs his hand up the front of your body, cupping your breast. While sucking a bruise on the skin right behind your ear, he rolls your nipple between his thumb and index finger, making you gasp out his name. He grabs your wrists, stopping you from jerking him off. "Gonna cum if you keep touching me while making those sexy noices, Y/N" He lifts your hands over your head, holding them there. "Don’t move" he whispers to you. He starts kissing down your neck then down your chest. He licks and sucks on your left nipple then your right one. He continues kissing down your stomach until he reaches the waistline of your shorts. Making eye contact with you, he pops open the button of your shorts then unzips the zipper all with just his teeth making you moan. He pulls down your shorts, then suprises you by licking you through your already wet panties. "Michael" you whine out, wanting him to just touch you already. He pulls your panties down, then stretches your legs as far as they can go. Keeping eye contact with you, he licks your slit making you moan. He continues to lick you out, holding your hips down when you start squirming around. He sucks your clit, smirking when your legs tighten up. Finally he thrusts his tongue into you over and over. "I’m c-close" you tell him. He quickly stops eating you out. Reaching into his bag, he gets a condom, then rolls it onto his cock. Leaning over you, he presses his erection into you, crashing his lips onto yours. His thrusts start off slow. You break the kiss, wrap your legs around his waist, then start rocking your hips into his. "C’mon Mikey, Fucking faster" you gasp out. He starts thrusting harder and faster, both your moans filling the quiet night. "G-gonna cum…." Michael moans out. Hearing how you’re moaning, Michael can tell youre getting close, so he reaches one hand between you, rubbing your thunb over your clit repeatedly. You’re orgasm hits, leaving your moaning and clenching around his dick. Three more thrusts and Michael screams your name, spilling into the condom. Once you’ve caught your breath, he pulls out of you and rolls onto the side. After taking off and tying the condon, he pulls you to his chest. "I guess this goes without saying, but I really fucking like you" He says, breaking the silence. Giggling, you lean up and kiss him. "Well I obviously really fucking like you too" 

The End


End file.
